Crash
by everwriting
Summary: Denmark gets a phone call from his Norwegian fiance. He knows something is wrong, and it's now just a matter of finding out what and fixing it for his 'honey bun.' (I suck at summaries) A DenNor drabble I wrote to go with the season. Enjoy!


Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia or any of the characters in this story. They belong to Hima-papa.

* * *

Finland grinned when he heard Denmark's phone start ringing. Energetic violin music blasted out of the Dane's pocket while he tried to fish it out. Tino laughed out loud when he caught Torsten's lovestruck expression.

"You are such a sap!"

Torsten's smile only grew as he answered his fiancé's call.

"Hey, honey bun."

"_Hei, Danmark_."

Torsten blinked, frowning a little.

"What's wrong, _Norge_?"

"What makes you think something's wrong? I haven't even said anything."

"Njål, I called you 'honey bun,' and you didn't yell at me. Either something's wrong or you're not the man I think you are. And in that case, we're going to have to have a serious talk about that ring on your finger."

Njål huffed into the phone and cursed a bit under his breath, making Torsten smile widely.

"There's my Nor! Now, what's wrong?"

"I crashed my car into a tree."

The smile dropped like a stone from Torsten's face, his whole body going still. Tino glanced up from his magazine, brows drawn in concern.

"Are you okay, Njål? You're not hurt?"

"I'm fine, Torsten. Well, my neck hurts from getting whipped around and my knees banged into dash, so they're a bit bruised up. But that's it. The car's in much worse shape than I am."

"Are you sure?"

Now Njål cursed louder. "I'm still a nation, Torsten. Even if it were a more serious injury, it would be healed by the time you got here. I've been hurt much worse."

"Sorry, sorry. Where are you?"

"In the middle of a forest. I'll send a map to your phone. Could you come get me?"

Torsten had already pulled on his coat and was fumbling, one-handed, with his boots.

"Of course. I'll be there ASAP."

"Don't drive like a crazy person. If Sweden's there, I'd rather he drive."

Torsten growled a little in the back of his throat, not even realizing he made the sound.

"Why would you want him to come get you."

"Danmark, I didn't say that. Don't put words in my mouth. What I meant was that he has more experience driving in these conditions that you do. I don't want you slamming into a tree, either. Then where would we be?"

Torsten sighed as most of his anger ebbed away.

"He's not here, but Tino is. Do you want me to ask him to drive?"

"No. He's still recovering from Christmas. Berwald would throw a fit if he found out Tino was driving. Just ... be careful. And tell Tino where you're going."

"Alright. Are you sure you're okay?"

"Yes, I'm fine. Annoyed and cold, but fine."

"Okay, okay. Can't blame a guy for worrying. I'll be there as quick as I _safely_ can, alright, _Norge_?"

Njål blew out a quick breath, allowing a bit of his rattled nerves to come through.

"Alright. Make sure you keep your truck in all wheel drive, even on the highway."

"I will, I promise. You stay warm until I get there."

Njål made an affirmative noise and hung up. Torsten blinked at the phone, then laughed a little breathlessly. He sat down on the floor to finish tugging on his boots. Tino crouched down in front of him, worry etched over his usually happy face.

"What happened, Torsten? Is Nor okay?"

"He skidded into a tree. I'm assuming the SUV is a goner, but he's just a little bruised and shaken. He wanted me to tell you where I'm going, so if I crash and burn, you can send help."

"Do you want me to go with you?"

Torsten sent Tino an 'are-you-serious' glance while pulling on his gloves.

"If _Sverige_ found out you left the house without him, he'd throw such a hissy fit. You just stay here and be our back up, okay?"

"All right. If you let me know about when you'll get back, I'll have something for you guys to eat."

Torsten smiled and gave the smaller nation a quick hug before dashing out the door, a '_Tak_' thrown over his shoulder. The Finn waved and watched Torsten pull out of the driveway.

* * *

Njål tucked his phone back in his pocket after sending directions to the Dane and pulled up the collar of his coat against the icy gusts. He turned back to his SUV and sighed.

"May as well get comfortable."

From the trunk of the vehicle he got out the emergency kit Sweden had given him several years ago. He remembered saying that it was a waste since, as a nation, a car accident couldn't do him any real harm. But now he was grateful for the small box and he took out the emergency blanket, crawling into the back of the SUV with the silver foiled fabric spread over his legs. He leaned against the back seat and let out an annoyed huff, wishing he had a book or something more than watching the snowfall to entertain himself with while he waited for the Dane.

The crunching of snow made him look down the road. Torsten's truck pulled slowly around a bend in the road, skidding a little on the ice. Njål felt his heart leap, watching the red vehicle swerve across the road. When it came to a halt in the center of the forest road, a little sideways, his breath whooshed out. The vehicle stayed still for a few heartbeats then crept forward the rest of the distance to Njål's SUV.

Denmark tumbled out of the truck while Norway climbed out to meet him. Torsten wrapped his arms around the smaller man and held on tight, nearly lifting him off his feet. Njål stiffened and had to fight the urge to struggle away.

"Are you okay, Njål?"

"I told you before, I'm fine. Now let go."

Torsten shook his head, squeezing Njål tighter.

"I was worried about you. Just give me a minute."

"Torsten..."

The taller man sighed and snatched up Njål's hand to bring the ring there up to his lips for a kiss.

"This means I'm allowed to worry about you."

The Norwegian sighed and rested his forehead against Torsten's shoulder. The Dane hummed happily and wrapped his arms around Njål again. The smaller man closed his eyes and hesitantly wrapped one arm around Torsten. Njål allowed Torsten to hold him for a few more moments before gently nudging his fiancé away. Torsten turned to look at the SUV and winced a little.

"I'm really glad you're okay, Njål."

"I could tell. Let's go home."

* * *

Author's Note

Well, here's another little thing. That seems to be what I'm good at. This particular piece I wrote in response to my own minor car accident. My injuries were just as minor as Nor's, so no need to worry. I had all of this nervous energy and I kept thinking about how things could have gone so much worse (since I crashed on a major highway and not a deserted forest road), I decided to write something to take my mind off it. It took nearly two months to get done (I find endings to be a bitch to write), but here it is. I hope you enjoyed it.

Update: I changed Norway and Denmark's names to reflect a personal head cannon change. I posted a bit on tumblr about it

Reviews make the author very, very happy. (Except flames. No flames. Play nice.)


End file.
